


Sketch

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Exhibitionism, First Time, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Nathaniel's budding crush on Ivan leads him to sketch the other boy any time he had the chance. Until Ivan finally catches him in the act and confronts him.





	Sketch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampire_goth_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/gifts).



The lighting was perfect. Nathaniel had a perfect view of every angle of Ivan’s face. He sketched him quickly, scraping his pencil across the paper. He couldn’t let anyone see what he was up to. Then, as he looked up to catch another glimpse of his crush, Ivan’s eyes met his. He looked away quickly and pretended to be sketching a chair on the other side of the room. After that, Ivan kept glancing at him. So, Nathaniel took his sketch book and moved to the locker room to finish drawing from memory.

When he was done, it didn’t look quite like Ivan. He hadn’t captured his thoughtful expression as he worked on his homework with Mylene or the way his massive body still looked so gentle. His eyes lacked the kind sparkled that hid beneath his scowl. Nathaniel sighed. He’d had a perfect opportunity and he’d messed it up and got caught. He just hoped Ivan hadn’t thought anything of it.

Then Ivan came into the locker room. From where Nathaniel sat on the floor, Ivan might as well have been the size of a building.

“Nathan,” Ivan said in a gloomy voice.

“Oh, hi Ivan,” Nathaniel hoped he didn’t sound too nervous.

“You've been staring at me.”

“Wha- no! I was just uh… sketching the room. The lighting was perfect for it…”

Ivan didn’t look convinced. “You’ve been staring at me kind of a lot. Staring and drawing… are you drawing me?”

“What?” Nathaniel jumped up from the floor and shimmied away from Ivan. “N-no I… I wasn’t-”

Ivan took the sketchbook from Nathaniel’s arms. “It’s not nice to draw people with asking. And I really don’t like being bullied.” Ivan opened the book and started turning pages.

“That’s not- I mean I wouldn’t- Can I please have my book back?” Nathaniel stammered.

Ivan stared wide at an image on the page. He let Nathaniel snatch the book back.

“You drew me as a superhero?”

Nathaniel blushed. “What else did you see?”

Ivan blushed too and he rubbed the back of his neck. “Nothing… if you don’t me to…”

Nathaniel knew exactly what Ivan had saw. A drawing of Ivan as a superhero kissing the boy he rescued from Stormy Weather. The boy being, of course, Nathaniel.

“I never meant for anyone to see that…” Nathaniel hugged the sketch book to his chest.

“That’s not what I meant.” Ivan shook his head. “I meant… do you want me to kiss you, Nathan?”

Nathaniel slowly raised his eyes up to Ivan’s face. He seemed completely serious, but Nathaniel was never sure who he could trust. “This isn’t some kind of a joke is it?”

“I’m serious if you are. I wouldn’t try to trick you about something like that.”

“Then uh…” Nathaniel swallowed. “Yeah. I’d like you to kiss me, Ivan.”

Big hands held his biceps and Ivan slowly leaned down. Ivan’s face was without humor as he slowly bent to Nathaniel’s level. Then their lips met and Nathaniel felt like he was floating. It was dreamlike. As if he’d fallen into one of his drawings.

Ivan backed him into the wall only to pick him up. Blushing, Nathaniel wrapped his legs around Ivan’s waist and let the large boy pin him to the wall.

They kept kissing, sketch book dropped on the floor and Nathaniel’s hands messing up Ivan’s hair. When they stopped to breath, Nathaniel noticed a certain bulge resting just about where his ass was. He blushed again and bit his lip.

Ivan seemed to realize what Nathaniel had. “Sorry,” he said looking bashful.

“No, it’s okay,” Nathaniel said quickly, then realized just exactly what he was saying. “I mean uh… if you wanted to, you could come home with me this afternoon.”

Ivan smiled and his eyes glinted with mischief. “Or we could do it here.”

“What?” Nathaniel’s eyes went wide and he looked over Ivan’s shoulder to the doorway. They were around the corner where they would hear someone coming before they were found. But they were still in the school locker room.

“Yeah. Here is good.” Ivan pushed Nathaniel back against the wall, pressing with his hips, letting them grind against Nathaniel’s.

Nathaniel moaned and let Ivan kiss him again. Ivan kept grinding their hips together, forcing him to concentrate on keeping his moans contained as he threatened to alert their class in the next room.

“Ivan,” he gasped. “We shouldn’t do this here.”

“You’re right, Nathan. We could get caught,” Ivan responded with a raised eyebrow.

Nathaniel blushed again, turning his head away. Ivan was right. They might get caught, but he didn’t really want to stop. He buried his face in Ivan’s shoulder and rocked his hips. He whined at the near teasing pressure against his cock. “Ivan,” he whimpered.

“Thought you were scared of getting caught.”

“Please touch me,” Nathaniel begged. He felt helpless to do anything himself. He needed Ivan to touch him.

Still pinned to the wall, he was surprised by a large hand fumbling with the button of his pants. He nearly shrieked as Ivan found his cock, but he couldn’t contain a quiet moan as he was stroked.

“Ivan,” Nathaniel moaned. It was better than he’d dreamed. He was held in one strong arm as Ivan’s massive shoulders blocked him from view. He felt small but safe.

Ivan looked down at him with lust hazed eyes. Nathan thought that he should do something to help him out too, but it felt so good and he was so quickly reaching orgasm that he couldn’t think.

“Quiet, Nathaniel. You’re making too much noise,” Ivan cautioned.

Nathaniel squeaked and bit his lip. His hands squeezed Ivan's shoulders. He couldn’t help but think about someone coming to investigate and finding him with his cock in Ivan’s hand.

“Oh god, Ivan,” Nathaniel moaned, then his body tensed as he came in the other boy’s hand. “Oh my god.”

He slid down to the floor, carefully with Ivan’s help. “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m okay. Thanks, Ivan,” Nathaniel smiled bashfully. He took off his jacket and helped Ivan clean his hands up so no one would see. Then he situated his jeans.

Ivan looked uncomfortable. “We should go back…”

“What? But we still have a little while before anyone will be in here. I could uh… I mean if you wanted to I could…”

“You don’t have to.”

Nathaniel licked his lips and looked away for a moment. “I want to Ivan. Please… can I?”

“Only if you want to.” Ivan stood up and unzipped his jeans. From within the material he pulled out his cock, large enough to compliment his height.

Nathan’s eyes widened a moment. Then he was on his knees, taking it into his mouth.

Ivan choked. “I thought you meant- I mean this is good too,” he said.

Nathaniel had only a vague idea of what he was doing, but he sucked on the crown of Ivan’s cock he heard a bang to his left and saw when Ivan’s hand had dented the thin metal in an effort to hold himself up.

They both froze and a moment later, soft but quick footsteps came running. “Nathan? Ivan? Are you guys okay?” It was Marinette.

“We’re okay,” Ivan called back.

Nathaniel cleared his throat, hoping he didn’t sound strange. “Don’t come back here, Marinette! Ivan’s helping me with a secret project. I don’t want anyone to see.”

“Oh? Okay!” She said. “As long as you guys are okay.” The sound of footsteps carried back outside.

Nathaniel looked up at Ivan and they both giggled. Then Ivan’s cock nudged his cheek.

“Don’t stop.”

Excited by almost getting caught, Nathaniel wrapped his lips around Ivan’s cock. He took as much as he could into his mouth, but Ivan was huge in ever sense of the word. He worked his tongue around it and Ivan groaned. That was all the warning he gave before he was cumming.

Nathan barely managed to keep most of it in his mouth, but some still dribbled past his lips. At the least the worst of the mess was on his face and not his clothes.

Ivan was blushing again, or maybe he was just flushed from his orgasm, but he apologized. “I’m sorry, Nathan.”

“It’s okay,” Nathaniel said, coughing a bit. He laughed. “No biggie.”

Ivan helped him up off the floor. Nathaniel wiped his face and stuffed his filthy jacket into his bag. They both stood awkwardly, unsure of what to say.

“So uh…” Nathaniel started.

“Yeah…” Ivan replied.

“We should…”

“Yeah…”

“But you should come over this weekend.”

They both smiled and the awkwardness started to fade.

“I’d like that,” Ivan grinned.


End file.
